


River Wild (pt I)

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Series: River: Harem Girl [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Will & Grace
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is a harem girl shared by two couples, Karen & Sofia and Roan & Kate.<br/>Part I: Karen and Sofia have their fun with River. All's fair in love and war.<br/>For my Tumblr friend Clara.<br/>(Her blog: http://totally-married-riversong.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Wild (pt I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myladyriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/gifts).



     River knelt in the middle of the rug, firelight at her back, dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck and khakis.  She waited for the two couples to join her,  goosebumps peppering her arms and legs. She ran a hand over her hair again, trying to tame it just a bit more.    
  
"Oh, to hell with it." She let her hand drop back in her lap, tired of fighting with the unruly tresses.    
  
A door opened behind her and two pairs of heels clicked over the marble floor accompanied by two pairs of bare feet.  A high-pitched giggle sang through the room, followed by a quiet slap.

  
"River," a warm gravelly voice called.  "We've decided Sofia and Karen will take you first."

"And you are in for a real treat. Yeah," the high voice chimed. A pale leg entered River's peripheral view, topped with black lace and finished with a pair of black patent leather pumps. "Tonight, I'm sober."

"Sober is a relative term," a third voice quipped.    
  
"Be nice, Roan," the gravelly voice warned. 

"Or what?" Roan flirted back. 

"So River," the pale leg continued, crouching down in front of the kneeling blonde. The woman in lace was one of River's favorites; a gorgeous fair-skinned woman by the name of Karen.  "Any particular requests? Ideas? Any last words?"   
  
River grinned.  "When I'm through with you," she murmured, her lips to Karen's ear, "you won’t remember your name."

\------------------------------------

Slender fingers threaded through River's hair, holding her in place.  
  
Karen keened, her breath coming in gasps.     
"P... please," she panted. 

"Begging now?" River teased. 

Sofia stepped forward, her dark hair flowing over River's bare back. Her fingers found River's chest and traced lazy circles to one flushed breast.

River gasped against Karen's thigh, her hands under Karen's ample rear.

"Don't let me distract you," Sofia chided, a hand on the top of the blonde's head guiding River's mouth back to Karen's center. 

Karen whined. "Don't leave me like this..."

River nipped her and returned her attention to Sofia's wandering hand.   
"I was wondering when you'd join in."

Karen bucked her hips, trying to force River's tongue back to its duties.

River let her beg.

"Sof," Karen breathed. "Sof, please..."

Sofia's strong hand redirected River's attention.    
"I did say I liked to tease you."

River moaned.    
"You do, don't you..."    
With renewed determination, the blonde delved into Karen's heat. She loved the way the fiery brunette squirmed. 

Sofia's hair and skin brushed against River's back, a whisper, barely there before it was gone again, then strong hands took her hips and pulled them up. 

River fought the burning curiosity as it welled in her, trusting the arrangement and Sofia's love. 

Karen tensed, her breasts heaving, before draping one leg over River's shoulder and mewing, "Tease-- no f-- fair!"

River chuckled.    
"All's fair in love and war, sweetie."

"Remember that," Sofia said.    
  
River lifted her face from Karen's dripping center and opened her mouth to question the cryptic statement, her words swept up and cast aside by the squeak that fell out.

Sofia thrust forward with the phallus again.

"Remember that, in the end, you are ours."

River groaned, pressed back against the delightful intrusion.

"Remember that, no matter where you go," Sofia continued, hands gripping River's hips possessively, "no matter when you go..." One hand came down on River's backside, fire spreading over her flesh. "Your body is ours."

River buried her face in Karen's heat again, freeing one hand from Karen's bottom to bury two fingers within her. 

A litany of curses fell from Karen's lips.  The brunette tightened her grip on River's hair, the bite in the blonde's scalp only adding to the building storm .

Sofia's nails raked over River's hips, the length between them disappearing over and over, until River couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her fingers round Karen's creamy inner thigh and closed her lips on the sweet pebble in front of her. 

Karen screamed, her toes curling, her head thrown back against her pillow.

River pulled herself up, away from the buxom screamer, away from the olive skin and phallus. She faced Sofia, a wolfish smile on her lips.

Sofia reached for her, only to have her hand slapped away.

River stalked closer, pressed her fingertips into Sofia's collarbone, then steered her backward onto the couch.

"You own this body?" she challenged.

Sofia pulled her closer, marked the supple skin over River's ribs with her teeth.

River growled and straddled Sofia, lowered her lips to the other woman's neck . "Now it's my turn. And I think I'll have a little fun."


End file.
